1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to van storage apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved van storage apparatus wherein the same is directed to the ease of mounting of a container structure relative to a van assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Accessory van storage is required in contemporary van construction as limited space within a van typically requires accessory storage mounted to the rear of a van, in a manner indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,695. U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,276 indicates a bracket structure mounted to a hitch organization to permit storage of components relative to a rear portion of a van.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by permitting the use of a carrier structure in container configuration mounted to a van rear door in an easily mounted and dismounted relationship and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.